Gaiden Darius
by Mache-san
Summary: O mal sempre existiu, porém ele estava trancafiado no lugar mais escuro e sombrio da terra. Quando um humano comum resolve recorrer a métodos sujos para conseguir o que tanto almeja em sua vida, dá início a uma nova era...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Nota**: Gaiden feito para contar e esclarecer alguns pontos sobre a vida de Darius e sobre a estória Heavenly Skies.

**Sumário**: O mal sempre existiu, porém ele estava trancafiado no lugar mais escuro e sombrio da terra. Quando um humano comum resolve recorrer a métodos sujos para conseguir o que tanto almeja em sua vida, dá início a uma nova era. A porta que sela o mal do mundo se enfraquece, os selos que a mantém presa são quebrados e uma alma que antes era metade corrompida e metade humana começa a ditar as regras do jogo.

Participação especial de _Gilliana_ – Personagem criada pela Paula Al-Qantara Sammet, para fazer par com o nosso querido Manigold. Obrigada meu amor, por me ceder a sua personagem.

"_Ele era tudo.__  
__O início e o fim.__  
__Dono do mundo.__  
__Sem ninguém saber.__  
__Seu legado vai vir.__  
__E o inferno vai aparecer."_

* * *

**Cidade Nawar.**

Um grito seco ecoou pelos cômodos da casa, logo depois veio mais um seguido de outro, e mais outro. A parteira fazia pressão em cima da barriga da mulher que continuava a fazer força e a gritar. Gotículas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto branco. Seus cabelos negros azulados estavam grudados em seu corpo e testa. Seus olhos azuis continham toda dor e o medo daquele momento. Medo pelo seu filho, ou filha que estava por vir a este mundo, e medo por ela mesma.

Gritou mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo em que colocava toda a sua força naquele ato de empurrar o bebe para fora de seu corpo. Escutou as palavras da parteira e de sua ajudante que andava de um lado para o outro jogando panos ensanguentados dentro de uma bacia com água quente e os devolvendo "limpos" para a velha. As palavras não faziam sentido para ela, não tinha mais força, já estava enxergando tudo embaçado.

Quando deu a luz ao seu primeiro filho, o parto ocorrerá bem e fora bastante tranquilo, porém aquele estava a matando aos poucos. Não se importava em morrer, contanto que o seu filho estivesse a salvo, ela partiria tranquila. Esperava que o pai deles os ajudasse. Não, ela tinha certeza disso. Seus filhos não passariam fome e se este fosse menino, seriam dois cavaleiros do Rei de Nawar, e trariam orgulho ao nome de sua família. Caso os deuses lhe concedessem uma menina, ela casaria com um bom cavaleiro e seria uma bela esposa, lhe dando muitos filhos.

Pensar naquilo lhe remetia mais uma vez ao seu marido. Onde o mesmo estava? O que estava fazendo, que não estava ali com ela para aplacar a dor que estava sentindo? Para lhe dar conforto e lhe segurar a mão? Sentiu-se sozinha como nunca havia se sentido antes. Nem a dor conseguiu aplacar a solidão que lhe invadiu o coração. O homem por quem se apaixonara perdidamente estava distante há anos. Desde que os Tenebre entraram em colapso por causa do ouro que os seus irmãos vieram a perder no jogo.

A família de seu marido - os Tenebre -, sempre teve muito dinheiro, porém, todos eles incluindo o seu marido Giardo, gastavam compulsivamente em jogos de azar. Anima sempre lhe dizia que um dia a herança de sua família iria acabar e o vicio iria consumi-lo, mas ele nunca se importou com as palavras da mulher. Desde que fora apresentado a este tipo de jogo, ele começou a tratá-la diferente, com indiferença, até mesmo com violência. Anima sempre aguentou tudo calada, por causa de Manigold seu primogênito. Seu amado e querido filho, que desde que nascera mostrara aptidão para magia.

Com apenas meses de idade já conseguia transmitir através da mente imagens de lugares ou objetos que observava. Com um ano, já fazia fogo com as mãos, o que lhe trouxe muitos problemas, afinal, Manigold adorava as chamas e incendiava tudo que via pela frente. Anima era uma feiticeira, sua família trabalhava no castelo, servindo o Rei de Nawar. Savant, pai de Albafica. Um lindo menininho de longos cabelos azuis claros. O que chamava a atenção de todos na cidade. Ele era o bebe mais lindo e delicado, entretanto, tinha a saúde bastante fragilizada. Dizem que seus cabelos azuis se davam ao fato de os próprios cavaleiros de Dragões vierem pessoalmente abençoar a nascimento dele, que foi em um dia claro, de céu límpido, o sol brilhava e os pássaros cantavam. Ele nasceu morto, para o horror do seu pai e de sua mãe. Mas a bênção dos cavaleiros ainda seria dada e um deles, o mais antigo o ergueu em direção ao céu azul turquesa e os outros doze que o haviam acompanhando fizeram uma prece e assim o bebe voltou a vida, mas seus cabelos vieram a nascer da cor do céu, azul.

Mesmo os cavaleiros o trazendo a vida, o pequeno bebe ainda era frágil e sua saúde delicada, assim, os feiticeiros do castelo, os pais de Anima o mantinha vivo, sempre averiguando e nutrindo o bebe de magia. Fora isso, ele era uma criança normal como outra qualquer. Hoje ele tinha a idade de Manigold, cinco anos. De vez em quando, Manigold ia até o castelo brincar com Albafica, o Rei Savant era bondoso e gentil, como a sua esposa Sarah. O reino de Nawar era próspero e a população não passava fome, eles viviam em completa harmonia.

- Senhora, você precisa fazer força, seu neném está sufocando. – A parteira lhe trouxe de volta ao presente.

Seus olhos se focaram na velha a sua frente e mais uma vez, se pôs a fazer força. Gritou alto, gritou até sentir gosto de sangue na boca. Já estava começando a se desesperar, suas forças estavam no limite, se continuassem assim, iria desmaiar e o seu bebe morreria.

**~\\~**

Ele correu até a porta do quarto, fez força na maçaneta, mas a mesma não abria, estava trancada. Como ele não sabia, era uma porta que não tinha chave. Ele tinha ido até aquele maldito bar jogar e mais uma vez perdera todo o dinheiro que conseguira. Não sabia como naquela noite colocaria comida na mesa de casa. Além disso, sabia que a sua esposa o esperava, ela estava em trabalho de parto, mas o vicio pelo jogo falou mais alto, como de costume. Agora, ali dentro daquele pocilga caindo aos pedaços, encontrava preso, perdido e apavorado. Seus cabelos negros estavam molhados de suor e seu coração batia descompassado. Não era para aquilo estar acontecendo com ele, não agora que a sua esposa estava para ter outro filho seu. O ar gélido a sua volta lhe dava calafrios na espinha e suas mãos trêmulas ainda tentavam abrir em vão aquela maldita porta.

Olhou para trás e seus olhos negros como carvão se esbugalharam para fora de tanto horror. Estava apavorado. Não sabia o que fazer. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta quando sentiu aquele par de olhos vermelhos lhe encararem. Virou o corpo, não porque queria, mas porque sentia uma força lhe ordenando a fazê-lo. Suas roupas estavam agarradas ao corpo de tanto suor. Sentiu que fosse cair duro no chão. Tinha que sair daquele lugar e voltar para a sua esposa.

"_Quero o que me foi prometido."_

A voz era grave, áspera e fazia com que todos os seus medos mais sombrios viessem à tona. Ele tentou andar para trás, mas não conseguiu a porta ainda o impedia disso. Olhou para os lados e não tinha nada que o ajudasse, nem mesmo a janela ao fundo poderia lhe ser útil.

- Eu não posso, eu não tenho mais o que lhe oferecer! Tudo o que eu tinha eu lhe dei há anos atrás.

"_Quero outra! Você me prometeu outra!"_

- De quem? Não conheço ninguém! Meus irmãos já lhe deram aquilo que deseja assim como eu, como posso lhe dar algo que não tenho?

"_Você ainda tem dois."_

- Não. De jeito nenhum! Eles são a minha família. – Giardo o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Por favor, eu não posso!

"_Pode e Deve!"_

A voz ordenou em sua mente, sua cabeça latejou, seus olhos ficaram embaçados de tanta dor. Levou às mãos a cabeça apertando-a, pensando que talvez assim a dor fosse parar ou até mesmo sumir.

"_Sua vida então!"_

_-_ Não. Eu não consigo, não tenho coragem...

"_É claro que não tem. Você é fraco, assim como os outros. Dê-me um deles!"_

- Ah uma criança nascendo...

"_Não! Você ousa me enganar humano? Sua alma é minha, saiba que eu posso fazer o que eu bem entender com você, não abuse da minha generosidade Giardo. Dê-me aquilo que me prometeu!"_

Giardo o encarou apavorado, já sabia o que tinha que fazer, pediu perdão aos deuses por estar fazendo aquilo, mas era a sua vida em risco e a sua vida era muito mais preciosa do que qualquer outra.

**~\\~**

- Força senhora, está quase lá, já consigo ver a cabeça!

Anima gritou e gritou, até que seu último grito se fundiu com o choro de seu filho. Seu corpo completamente exausto caiu contra a cama, enquanto ela acalmava a sua respiração. A ajudante da parteira pegou a criança e limpou o sangue, logo depois cortou o cordão umbilical e esterilizou com uma faca a ponta. Com isso, enrolou o neném em um lençol branco de seda e ofereceu a mãe que o pegou sorrindo.

- É um menino. – Disse Anima beijando a testa da criança.

- Garota, me ajude aqui com este sangramento, traga mais toalhas, preciso estancar isto!

Anima nem se importou com o fato de continuar sangrando sem parar, só queria admirar seu filho. Lindo e perfeito. Todos os dedinhos das mãos e dos pés, cabeludinho e com os olhos e os cabelos iguais ao dela. Ele chorava baixinho, sem escândalos. O que a fez rir, pois Manigold tinha feito um fuzuê só. Gritou e gritou ao nascer, só foi parar quando ela lhe deu de mamar. Colocou o pequenino contra o peito lhe oferecendo o bico do mesmo, ele o pegou ávido e pôs se a beber o leite materno com ardor.

- Qual o nome que a senhora dará para o jovenzinho? – Perguntou a velha parteira que ainda tentava em vão parar o sangramento.

- Darius. – Anima falou com a voz fraca. – Meu pequeno Darius.

- Senhora... – A parteira levantou da cama. Seus braços e suas roupas estavam completamente vermelhos de sangue. – Não consigo parar o sangramento.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse calmamente acariciando os cabelos negros azulados do filho. – Eu sei. Estou morrendo. Posso sentir minha vida se esvaindo junto com este sangue. – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas não era de tristeza e sim de alegria. – Fico feliz em saber que o meu bebe está vivo.

- Senhora...

- Não, está tudo bem. Chame o Manigold, quero me despedir do meu primogênito e, por favor, ache o Giardo.

- Sim. Como queira.

A velha saiu do quarto junto com a jovem que lhe ajudava e foi à procura do marido de Anima. Enquanto ela foi atrás de Giardo, a menina que a auxiliava, foi buscar o pequeno Manigold que brincava sozinho em seu quarto. A velha não demorou muito para achá-lo. Giardo estava correndo em direção a casa. Seus olhos eram puro terror. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e sua roupa era apenas um farrapo sujo. Ele nem ao menos parou para olhá-la, já sabia o que estava acontecendo e partiu para o quarto. Encontrou um pequeno Manigold chorando nos braços de sua esposa morta. O neném estava entre o seu filho mais velho e a mãe, o mesmo ainda sugava arduamente o leite.

- Não. – Ele disse com a voz embargada. – Não, não pode ser!

Manigold olhou para o pai com seus olhinhos vermelhos e o rosto banhado a lágrimas. Seu nariz escorria e as pequenas mãozinhas estavam agarradas a roupa da mãe.

- Papai... Mamãe morreu. – Ele disse fungando. – Irmão é minha tarefa agora.

Giardo pegou o pequeno neném no colo e o olhou. Era idêntico a sua esposa, assim como Manigold. Ele o olhou com receio de ver alguma coisa escondida por de trás daqueles olhos azuis. Mas nada aconteceu, a criança apenas bocejou e dormiu em seus braços.

- Qual o nome que a sua mãe deu para o seu irmão Manigold? – Ele perguntou gentilmente para o filho que ainda se mantinha agarrado nas roupas da mãe.

- Darius. – Pronunciou sem fungar ou gaguejar. – Ela o chamou de pequeno Darius.

- Darius... Um nome forte, para uma criança poderosa. – Ele disse aquelas palavras para si mesmo.

- Que papai?

- Não é nada meu filho. Venha, vamos sair daqui e preparar o funeral de sua mãe.

* * *

**Cidade Nawar cinco anos depois. – Floresta Negra.**

O inverno havia chegado com tudo aquele ano. As ruas estavam desertas, os estabelecimentos fechados, apenas um ou outro aberto. O castelo com toda a sua magnitude parecia solitário e sombrio por causa daquela neve toda. Exatamente neste dia frio de inverno, fazia cinco anos em que Anima tinha morrido e Darius completava seus cinco aninhos de vida. A criança era saudável e forte. Não tinha a mesma aptidão na magia quanto o irmão mais velho, mas era tão bom quanto qualquer outro feiticeiro do reino.

Darius era idêntico ao seu irmão. Mesma cor dos olhos, mesma cor de cabelos e a mesma tonalidade de pele, o que diferenciava os dois, além da idade era as suas personalidades. Manigold, sempre comunicativo e brincalhão, adorava ajudar os outros e pregar peças nas pessoas. Estava sempre ao lado de Albafica, que com o passar dos anos ao lado do pequeno feiticeiro mostrava-se mais forte e sadio. Já Darius, era fechado e introspectivo. Preferia ficar sozinho, não tinha amigos e era completamente desconfiado. O pequeno gostava de brincar na floresta, apesar de ter cinco anos, sabia se virar sozinho. Assim como Manigold.

Giardo, pai dos jovens meninos não era presente e vivia enfurnado em tabernas e em mesas de jogos. Desde a morte de Anima, seu estado agressivo e indiferente havia piorado. As crianças eram criadas pelos servos do castelo, pois Savant e Sarah eram gratos a Anima e a família dela pelos longos anos de servidão a eles. Se aproveitando deste ato de bondade, Giardo aproveitou e apostou todos os bens da esposa dele que ainda estavam na casa, quando ele os perdeu, apostou a casa e assim, acabou perdendo tudo, até a sua dignidade.

Savant com pena das crianças ordenou que o Giardo fosse embora de sua cidade, assim, ele não traria mais vergonha aos filhos e nem ao nome de sua falecida esposa. O homem ficou desesperado, não tinha para onde ir e nem podia sair da cidade, sua alma estava naquele lugar, tinha uma divida com aquele lugar, tinha que permanecer ali, senão, morreria. Acuado e com medo do que poderia lhe acontecer, se refugiou na floresta e por lá ficou. O Rei ultrajado com a afronta do homem mandou seus homens irem atrás dele e matá-lo. Porém, nenhum de seus guardas conseguiu achar aquele que fora banido para longe das terras do Rei.

Hoje, sentado no meio da floresta brincando, encontrava-se o pequeno menino de olhos azuis e cabelos negros azulados, o mais novo, Darius. Seu aniversário era festejado sempre no dia em que sua mãe havia morrido. Não a conhecia, não tinha nem mesmo uma pintura dela para lembrar-se de seu rosto, e mesmo que tivesse, não sentiria nada. Não era igual às outras crianças da cidade. Gostava de se isolar e ficar no meio daquela floresta correndo de um lado para o outro. Suas pequenas mãos agarravam os flocos de neve que caiam do céu cinza. Só tinha uma coisa que ele admirava igual a todos da cidade. Os cavaleiros e seus Dragões.

Hoje, além de ser seu aniversário era o dia em que os cavaleiros viriam até a cidade para dar a benção à irmã mais nova de Albafica, que estava longe da cidade há oito anos. Assim que nascera, o Rei e a Rainha a mandaram para o império. Lá ela ficaria perto do príncipe, Urien. Com quem seu pai Savant e o pai Conrad tinham planos. Eles queriam casar os dois para selar a amizade do Império com a cidadela governada por Savant. Porém, os planos não foram de acordo com o que eles queriam. Urien e Gilliana não se davam bem, um implicava com o outro e vice e versa, quase colocaram fogo no castelo, quando Urien não chegava mordido e roxo. Conrad agradeceu a Savant a oferta e disse que mesmo os seus filhos não se casando que o Império gostaria de viver em paz e harmonia com Nawar, como fazia com todas as outras cidades.

Darius parou de correr quando escutou ao longe as trombetas soando. Sinal de que os cavaleiros estavam na cidade. Queria ficar mais tempo ali e continuar a brincar, mas queria conhecer a princesa, desde que chegara ao palácio não saia de seu quarto, queria saber quem era a criança que acabou com os planos do Rei do Império e de Savant. E é claro, queria ver os cavaleiros. Sempre os admirou e sonhava um dia fazer parte deles. Queria ter seu próprio Dragão. Olhou para o céu e pode apreciar os Dragões dos cavaleiros sobrevoando a floresta, na certa a procura de algum animal para comer.

A variação de cores era magnífica. Uns amarelos, outros, azuis, e até vermelhos. Também se podiam ver verdes e brancos, como a própria neve, estes eram mais difíceis de enxergar devido ao tempo. Cada um era diferente um do outro, uns eram enormes, outros nem tanto. A cauda de cada um era de um formato diferente. O Dragão branco tinha a cauda lisa e fina, parecia até o rabo de uma serpente, seu corpo era todo revestido de espinhos, não grandes, pequenos, menores do que os dos outros Dragões. Daquela distância Darius não conseguia enxergar perfeitamente qual era a cor dos olhos dele, mas lembrava da cor dourada. Ele voou em círculos e mergulhou na floresta, pode sentir o chão tremendo com o impacto de seu pouso. Darius sorriu com aquilo, queria um animal grande igual a ele.

Satisfeito com a visão do dia, voltou para entrada de Nawar. Seu irmão com certeza lhe encheria de perguntas a respeito de seu paradeiro, mas isso não importava, o que realmente importava era ver os cavaleiros. Entrou correndo na cidade, passou por alguns moradores que se arriscaram a sair de suas casas neste dia de neve. Alguns o olhavam de lado, outros sorriam e outros eram indiferente, todos sabiam sobre a sua família. Não se importava de fato com nenhum deles. Subiu correndo as ruas de pedra, virou em uma esquina a direita e logo depois à esquerda, correu mais um pouco até chegar à entrada do Castelo. Seu irmão estava parado junto de outros dois guardas o aguardando.

- Posso saber onde o pequenino estava? – Perguntou cheio de autoridade.

- Na floresta. – Lançou um olhar indiferente para o irmão. – Não me chame de pequenino!

- Mas é o que você é! – Rebateu Manigold. – Eu não já lhe disse para não ir até a floresta? Lá é perigoso, tem animais selvagens e os Dragões podem te confundir com algum animal pequeno e assustado.

- Não tem graça. E eu não sou pequeno! – Passou pelo irmão e pelos guardas marchando.

- Deixa de ser revoltadinho. – Manigold bagunçou os cabelos dele. – Você é minha responsabilidade Darius. Você sabe disso.

- Eu não sou uma criança!

- Você acabou de completar cinco anos. Faz apenas alguns meses que você parou de fazer xixi na cama, é claro que ainda é criança. – Ele seguiu o irmão calmamente. – A propósito... Feliz aniversário. – Falou levando uma mão ao ombro do irmão. – Sei que é um dia triste por causa da morte de nossa mãe, mas fico feliz em poder comemorar o seu nascimento. Você é a minha família Darius. Espero que saiba o quanto eu te amo.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso. – Ele falou com o tom neutro. No fundo não se importava com nada, nem com a mãe e nem com o seu aniversário, muito menos com o fato de o irmão amá-lo. – Não ligo muito para festa de aniversário você sabe, e a nossa mãe, não me lembro dela, então não sinto o mesmo que você sente.

- Como sempre insensível. Como pode um ser tão pequeno e tão novo como você não ter sentimentos nenhum? – Manigold jogou as mãos no ar. – Você parece ser mais velho que eu!

- Sentimentos?! – Ele falou aquelas palavras com certa curiosidade.

- Ah! Comprei um presente para você! – Manigold disse todo pomposo. – Consegui um trabalho com o padeiro, ele disse que eu podia ajudá-lo a preparar a massa dos pães, então consegui uma moeda de ouro e duas de prata. Não foi muito, mas deu para comprar algo para você e um lindo ramalhete de flores para mamãe.

- Não precisava gastar o seu dinheiro comigo Manigold. – Ele subiu as escadarias do castelo e passou pela porta grande de madeira. – Você sabe que não ligo muito para presentes.

- Eu sei, mas todo ano eu te dou algo, este não seria diferente.

- Eu realmente não me importo, você sabe disso. – Ele virou na ala à esquerda.

O castelo era grande e seu interior estava quente e aconchegante. Os dois permaneceram quietos seguindo o caminho para o salão de festa do castelo tranquilamente. Manigold não gostou muito da indiferença do irmão, mas já estava acostumado a ele. Tinha medo pelo irmão, medo do mesmo se machucar ou se perder, medo até mesmo do pequeno Darius encontrar por acaso com o Giardo. Ele sabia que o pai não estava morto, sabia também que o pequeno Darius não se importava com o pai, mas ele não queria que o pai conseguisse colocar as mãos no irmão.

Manigold só tinha dez anos e já estava cheios de responsabilidades em suas costas. Não que reclamasse, era de fato agradecido por Savant tê-los acolhido e lhes dado o que comer e beber. Porém, tinha momentos em que queria ser apenas uma criança, como os da idade dele. Trabalhar cedo era chato, queria ser livre para se divertir ao lado de Albafica e quem sabe conseguir amolecer o coração do irmão.

Os dois chegaram ao salão e não se surpreenderam com a quantidade de gente que estava ali. Lá de trás eles podiam notar um sorridente e sereno Albafica, sentado no trono ao lado do de sua mãe. E uma pequena menina, com um vestido rosa cheio de babados. Seus cabelos estavam presos com belas tranças elaboradas. Seu rosto era um misto de tédio e cansaço. Suas mãos enrolavam sem parar um dos babados do vestido. Estava sentada em outro trona, ao lado do pai. Os irmãos perceberam que aquela menina se tratava da princesa. Gilliana. Ela era idêntica a Rainha, já Albafica lembrava o pai, tirando a cor dos cabelos. Aquele belo azul turquesa. Os cabelos do menino eram enormes, e estavam presos por uma fita vermelha em um rabo de cavalo. Vestia calças azuis escuras e blusa branca com golas cheias de babados. Parecia uma menina. Manigold conteve o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Puxou o irmão pelo braço e foi caminhando pela beirada do salão sem incomodar ninguém, quando chegaram próximo o bastante para Albafica os enxergá-los, os dois pararam.

- Caros Cavalheiros. – Disse Savant de pé. – Sejam bem vindos ao meu palácio. Espero que a viajem tenha sido agradável e que este mal tempo não tenha lhes atrapalhado.

O cavaleiro que estava na frente do grupo pigarreou para limpar a garganta e dirigiu a palavra ao rei:

- Vossa Excelência. – Ele curvou o corpo em uma mensura. Os outros repetiram o gesto. – Obrigado pela hospitalidade. Mais uma vez seu povo se mostrou bastante receptivo para conosco, assim como vossa majestade.

Savant sorriu e Sarah também. Albafica lançou uma piscadela para Manigold que mais uma vez se conteve para não rir. O pequeno príncipe varreu o salão com seus belos olhos azul claro e ficou a observar o porte de cada cavaleiro, todos estavam eretos e tinha uma belíssima postura, estavam bem vestidos e os cabos de suas espadas brilhavam. Cada uma de cor diferente da outra. Não tinha somente homens ali, duas mulheres estavam presentes no grupo. Havia doze, assim como em seu nascimento. Sua mãe lhe contará tudo a respeito do dia. Era grato a todos eles por estar vivo.

- Vossa Excelência, se me permiti, gostaria de ter a honra da palavra. – Uma das mulheres deu dois passos a frente.

Ela tinha longos cabelos negros como a noite. Seus olhos eram azuis e sua pele era branca. Darius não demorou muito para notar, que se tratava de uma Elfa. Apesar dos cabelos esconderem as suas orelhas, ela era muito bonita para ser uma humana comum.

- Fique a vontade. – O Rei sorriu e sentou-se em seu lugar.

- Como o nosso querido Troy disse, seu povo realmente é encantador, assim como o senhor e a Rainha. – Ela dirigiu um olhar gentil a Sarah que retribuiu da mesma forma. – Agradecemos a sua hospitalidade e gostaríamos muito de ficar, porém, temos assuntos em nosso lar para resolvermos, viemos apenas abençoar a sua maravilhosa filha e partiremos em seguida.

- Vocês não querem nem ao menos descansar da viagem? – Savant perguntou ligeiramente triste.

- Nós adoraríamos meu Senhor. – Respondeu Troy. – Mas como Milla disse, temos outros assuntos para resolvermos, o Império e enorme e cabe a nós deixá-lo seguro. Estamos sentindo certas forças malignas à espreita em cada canto do império, esperando somente o momento certo para atacar, queremos nos certificar de que isso nunca aconteça.

- Isso seria horrível. – Falou a Rainha com temor. – Meu gentil marido, não impeça esses nobres cavalheiros de sua tarefa árdua.

- Eu não o farei minha amada Rainha. – Savant segurou as mãos delicadas e finas de Sarah. – Não há o que temer meu amor, não há nada neste mundo que possa destruir os cavaleiros e seus Dragões.

Darius achou aquilo magnífico. Realmente nada naquele mundo poderia destruir a magnitude dos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Ele queria ser um deles, ele seria um deles. Deu um passo a frente, sem nem se tocar no que estava fazendo, queria muito ir até eles e pedir para seguir caminho com eles e sair de Nawar. Manigold, porém, o segurou em seu lugar. Darius lançou um olhar azedo para o irmão, que apenas sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo dele mais uma vez.

- Gilliana. – A voz forte e cheia de autoridade de Savant preencheu o salão por completo.

A menina que até então parecia distante, entediada e cansada, olhou para o pai e levantou-se de seu trono. Seu vestido ia até o chão, aqueles babados estavam deixando-a gorda e com cara de mais nova. Manigold colocou a mão na boca para abafar as risadas, enquanto Darius não conseguia parar de olhar para a menina. Ela realmente era linda, agora dava para ver a cor de seus olhos, apesar da franja que caía em cima dos mesmos. Era um azul escuro, intenso e cheio de mistério.

- Venha querida, não tenha medo. – Falou Milla gentilmente.

Darius sabia que ela não estava com medo da cavaleira, estava mais é com cara de curiosa e desconfiada do que estava para acontecer. Como ela viveu no Império, não fazia ideia do que era aquele tipo benção. Gilliana andou a passos calmos até a mulher. A elfa lhe estendeu a mão e a garota olhou dela para o seu pai, que a incentivou com um pequeno gesto de cabeça. Ela segurou a mão da Elfa e a mesma a guiou até o centro dos cavaleiros, que colocaram a mão direita nas costas da menina.

Quando todos a tocaram, Milla e Troy, que pareciam ser os líderes dos outros, começaram a cantar na língua antiga, logo depois, todos fizeram coro aos dois. A música apesar de não fazer sentido para Darius era bonita e ele pode sentir a mágica no lugar. Ficou olhando a sua volta, procurando ver a magia, mas não viu nada, apenas sentiu, enquanto escutava a melodia.

"_Então esta é magia dos cavaleiros." _Pensou enquanto fechava os olhos para absorver aquela sensação o máximo possível.

- É maravilhoso não é? – Perguntou Manigold baixinho para Darius. – Muito diferente das nossas magias.

- Muita coisa. – Ele respondeu quase em sussurro. – Um dia eu serei um cavaleiro. – Aquelas palavras saíram carregadas de convicção.

- Espero que o seu sonho se realize pequenino. – Manigold colocou a mão na cabeça do irmão com ternura. – Seu futuro será brilhante.

* * *

Primeiro capítulo está ai meu povo. Espero que gostem da história do Darius. Eu pretendo contar tudo no máximo em quatro capítulos, porém, nunca sei se o que eu planejo irá vir a dar certo. Tudo pode acontecer. Beijos para todos. Bom, vou começar a escrever o capítulo de HS para postar no máximo até segunda-feira. Assim ninguém briga comigo.

_BeijosMeLiga_.

Machê-san **(L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Nota**: Gaiden feito para contar e esclarecer alguns pontos sobre a vida de Darius e sobre a estória Heavenly Skies.

**Sumário**: O mal sempre existiu, porém ele estava trancafiado no lugar mais escuro e sombrio da terra. Quando um humano comum resolve recorrer a métodos sujos para conseguir o que tanto almeja em sua vida, dá início a uma nova era. A porta que sela o mal do mundo se enfraquece, os selos que a mantém presa são quebrados e uma alma que antes era metade corrompida e metade humana começa a ditar as regras do jogo.

Participação especial de _Gilliana_ – Personagem criada pela Paula Al-Qantara Sammet, para fazer par com o nosso querido Manigold. Obrigada meu amor, por me ceder a sua personagem.

"_Ele era tudo.__  
__O início e o fim.__  
__Dono do mundo.__  
__Sem ninguém saber.__  
__Seu legado vai vir.__  
__E o inferno vai aparecer."_

* * *

Capítulo II

**Cidade Nawar – Cinco anos depois.**

A floresta sempre foi o local que ele mais gostava de toda Nawar. Assim como certo lugar, onde ele sabia que ela iria estar. Gilliana o encantou no primeiro momento em que seus olhos azuis a viram. Ele ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente das roupas cheias de babados que ela usava e do dia da sua proteção. Era uma benção que os Cavaleiros de Dragões davam para os príncipes e princesas de Nawar. Desde o dia de seu nascimento, Darius nunca se importou muito com as pessoas ou com a vida em si. Ele sempre foi fechado e quieto, bastante introspectivo, porém, quando soube dos Dragões tudo em sua vida mudou. Ele queria ser um cavaleiro. Há cinco anos, quando ainda era um pequenino menino, ele prometeu para si mesmo que se tornaria em um e que o mundo inteiro iria conhecer o seu nome.

**~\\~ **_Flash Back_** ~\\~**

_- É maravilhoso, não é? – Perguntou Manigold baixinho para Darius. – Muito diferente das nossas magias._

_- Muita coisa. – Ele respondeu quase em sussurro. – Um dia eu serei um cavaleiro. – Aquelas palavras saíram carregadas de convicção._

_- Espero que o seu sonho se realize, pequenino. – Manigold colocou a mão na cabeça do irmão com ternura. – Seu futuro será brilhante._

_- Brilhante como as estrelas do céu, mais perfeito do que a própria escuridão e mais temido do que as sombras que vagam por este mundo. – disse mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão. – As pessoas conhecerão o meu nome e as mesmas o temerão!_

**~\\~ **_Fim do Flash Back _**~\\~**

Sentado sozinho no meio da floresta, Darius olhava pelas brechas das árvores o céu azul. O sol entrava pelas mesmas e iluminava o lugar, que era de um verde magnífico. Ele podia ouvir os pássaros e alguns animais da floresta ao redor. Sabia que não devia estar ali, mas desde pequeno sempre gostou da solidão e daquele ambiente. Hoje seu irmão estava adentrando as tropas de Nawar. Darius ainda era muito novo para começar a entrar no militarismo, mas mesmo se tivesse a idade do irmão não gostaria de se alistar.

Nunca foi apto a receber ordens, não obedecia nem ao seu irmão. Não era a toa que estava ali sozinho, quebrando todas as regras. Mais tarde voltaria para o castelo e veria o irmão entrando na guarda, mas é claro que o objetivo principal não era esse, era vê-la. Gilliana. Linda e completamente magnífica aos seus olhos. Seus longos cabelos castanhos claros brilhavam quando o sol os beijava, sua pele alva, delicada e macia era tudo o que ele queria mais tocar, seus lábios perfeitos e carnudos e os olhos, aqueles belíssimos olhos azuis. Darius daria tudo para se perder naquela imensidão azul. Desde o primeiro momento em que a viu ele se apaixonou e o sentimento se tornou mais forte conforme os dias e anos se passaram.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que ela veio e lhe estendeu a mão com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Era um dia chuvoso, apesar de em Nawar quase nunca chover. Ele estava correndo pelas vielas da cidade, correndo das crianças que jogavam pedras nele só porque ele queria ficar sozinho. Uma pedra acertou em cheio a sua testa fazendo um pequeno corte acima do supercílio. Ainda lembrava-se do líquido quente escorrendo pelo rosto branco e do cheiro de ferrugem e sal que exalava o sangue.

Darius sempre dependeu do seu irmão para se defender das crianças que gozavam dele. Ele não era muito forte, mas sabia usar magia, porém, ele fora proibido assim como Manigold de usá-la. Ainda eram pequenos e podiam ocasionar algum problema usando-a sem supervisão de algum feiticeiro instruído. Darius nunca se importou em infringir essa regra também, mas dentro das muralhas de Nawar ele tinha que andar conforme a música, na floresta ele fazia o que bem entendesse.

Naquele dia, o irmão não estava próximo para lhe defender e quem o fez foi justamente a pessoa que ele menos achava provável que o faria. Gilliana surgiu do nada. Ele caiu contra o chão duro de pedra quando foi acertado, mas ao cair não tinha notado a presença dela, nem ao menos a tinha visto por perto, mas quando ergueu a cabeça, lá estava ela com a pequena mão estendida em sua direção e com o sorriso estampado em seu rosto, o mesmo era magnífico, perfeito. Digno de uma princesa e futura rainha. Ela não disse nada, apenas segurou a mão firme dele e o ergueu do chão, é claro que ele não precisava da ajuda dela, podia se virar sozinho, mas a aparição dela foi como uma deusa, vinda do próprio céu para ajudá-lo e o toque da mão dela contra a sua era algo indescritível.

Logo as crianças que o haviam apedrejado já os tinham cercado e gritavam absurdos a respeito de Darius. Ele não estava nem ai para o que elas gritavam a respeito dele, ele só queria mesmo era apreciar o momento com Gilliana. Já ela, ao mesmo tempo em que seus belos lábios expressavam um belíssimo sorriso, seus olhos ardiam, queimavam de puro ódio e ira. Ela virou no exato momento em que outra pedra voou na direção de Darius. Ele na hora cogitou em usar a magia para se defender, mas foi impedido por ela. Gilliana abriu os braços e ficou na frente dele, como um escudo humano, a pedra passou raspando pela sua cabeça.

Gilliana era maior que Darius - alguns centímetros -, era mais velha três anos, seu corpo com treze anos começavam a apresentar sinais de desenvolvimento. Ela já possuía algumas curvas e os seus seios já eram visíveis no corpete do vestido, que por sinal era lindo. Um azul claro que realçava seus olhos e a tonalidade de seus cabelos. Dessa vez ela não estava com um vestido de babados o que deixou Darius feliz, mas saudoso.

Ela gritou alguns desaforos para as crianças que se assustaram ao perceber quem ela era, quando ficou visível que ela se tratava da princesa do castelo de Nawar, futura rainha, as crianças saíram correndo pedindo desculpas à ela pelo inconveniente. É claro que se ela tivesse a oportunidade de socá-las até as mesmas aprenderem a lidar com pessoas de seu tamanho ela o teria feito, mas ficou feliz só com a partida das mesmas com o rabo entre as pernas.

Gilliana virou e voltou a encarar Darius com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios, talvez agora um tanto zombeteira. Ele gostou ainda mais dela depois desse pequeno encontro. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, onde estava ferido, pegou um lenço que estava guardado dentro do espartilho e passou cuidadosamente pelo ferimento dele. Ela não disse nada, tampouco ele. Só ficaram assim por alguns minutos, ela compreendia a solidão dele e ele tentava decifrar o que se passava pela mente dela.

Depois que o ferimento estava limpo, ela lhe entregou o lenço e disse que era para ele procurar algum curandeiro do castelo para verificar o corte e que talvez fosse necessário levar alguns pontos. Logo depois beijou a testa dele com delicadeza e foi embora, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Aquilo realmente mexeu com os sentimentos de Darius. Nunca ninguém o havia tratado daquela forma em sua vida, nem mesmo o seu irmão. Ela não se achava superior a ele e nem inferior, ela se considerava uma pessoa do mesmo nível que ele e não se importava com o fato dele preferir ser recluso.

Gilliana era rodeada por uma áurea brilhante, cheia de luz e magia. Ela era tão magnífica quanto a mágica dos Dragões, sua beleza e sua bondade ultrapassava todos os tipos de encanto. Darius estava completamente apaixonado por ela, a mais bela flor de Nawar e de todo Império. Trouxe a sua mente de volta para o presente, ele precisava vê-la, precisava olhar para aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Ficou ligeiramente feliz ao saber que no alistamento do irmão ele a veria, ela com certeza estaria lá.

Deu uma última olhada na floresta atrás de si antes de seguir seu caminho de volta para o castelo. O percurso foi tranquilo e bastante solitário. As pessoas estavam na praça central esperando que o Rei de Nawar declarasse e abençoasse seus novos soldados. Tudo era motivo de festa e de alegria ali, até mesmo um simples recrutamento. Quando seu pé o levou até a praça central e observou que a mesma estava mais cheia do que de costume. Duas vezes ao ano ocorria esse tipo de recrutamento, e em nenhuma das vezes em que ele observou esta cerimônia, estava tão cheia assim.

Foi se embrenhando no meio da multidão até conseguir uma visão privilegiada. Quando finalmente seus belos olhos azuis conseguiram avistar o seu irmão no meio de quinze meninos praticamente com a mesma idade de Manigold, Darius se encostou a parede de pedra de um estabelecimento qualquer e ficou ali. Não estava perto, mas estava no lugar exato, além de ver o seu irmão, ele conseguia ver Albafica ao lado da mãe e a linda Gilliana ao lado do pai. O Rei trazia em suas mãos uma espada cravejada de pedras preciosas em seu punho de ouro, rubis, esmeraldas, safiras e diamantes. Sua longa lâmina era banhada a ouro branco e nela pequenas letras elegantes estavam fixadas.

Darius até tentou ler o que estava escrito, mas a distância o impediu e a forma como o Rei segurava a espada só piorava as coisas. Mais tarde, quem sabe, ele não conseguisse ver o que de fato estava escrito ali. A cerimônia foi completamente entediante, só não conseguiu ser pior porque Gilliana estava presente e a jovem lançava olhares com frequência para onde ele estava e sorria. Aquilo aqueceu algo dentro dele. Ela era completamente encantadora. É claro que ele a percebeu olhando para o irmão e sorrindo, até arriscou a dar um tchauzinho para Manigold, o que de fato o deixou estranho.

Darius não era o tipo de garoto que se apaixonara ou que se deixava levar por qualquer sentimento bobo. Ele costumava pensar que nem sentimentos ele possuía, até o dia que conheceu ela, mas mesmo assim ele não sabia identificar que sentimentos eram aqueles e quando notou que a delicadeza dela não era somente voltada para ele, ele conseguiu distinguir outro sentimento aflorando dentro de seu interior. Depois que o Rei falou sobre o Império, sobre a cidade de Nawar e sobre como era importante o patriotismo e claro, o alistamento, todos os aprendizes a soldados formaram uma fila única e caminharam até onde o Rei estava. Lá um por um se ajoelhou e Savant os consagrou seus soldados.

O públicou aplaudiu, gritou e assobiou. Nawar estava em festa e os novos soldados sorriam e se abraçavam. Foi nesse momento que Darius notou o quanto Gilliana e Manigold eram próximos, talvez até mais próximos do que ele gostaria. A linda princesa estava usando um vestido branco, com lindas flores bordadas no saiote. Seus braços estavam nus, deixando a bela pele clara e macia à mostra o que deixou Darius desejoso, como ele queria tocar aqueles braços finos e delicados.

Ela estava usando mais uma vez um espartilho, que marcava a sua cintura e os lindos seios dela. Ele era branco igualmente ao saiote, porém rendado. A roupa era linda e Gilliana também, tudo a favorecia, até mesmo os longos cabelos castanhos soltos, que desciam pelas suas costas. Era a primeira vez que ele a via usar sua tiara de ouro branco, toda trabalhada, trançada. Era fina e bem simples. Estava sob a sua cabeça onde se fixava em sua testa. Ela correu até Manigold e o abraçou com força, ele retribuiu o carinho e passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos dela.

Inveja.

Logo depois ela repousou a pequena mão no rosto dele sem nem ao menos desviar dos olhos dele e sorriu, sorriu como Darius nunca tinha visto antes, era um sorriso genuíno, cheio de um sentimento escondido, seus olhos brilhavam e suas maçãs do rosto estavam levemente coradas.

Raiva.

Manigold depositou um beijo no rosto dela sem se importar com a multidão atrás de si ou até mesmo com os pais da princesa que o observavam com carinho. Aquele gesto foi simples e suficiente para que a jovem princesa tomasse aquilo como uma iniciativa para um segredo somente deles dois. Ela o abraçou com ardor e repousou seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Manigold.

Ira.

Ele não quis ver mais aquela cena ridícula. Ele simplesmente deu as costas para a multidão e foi embora, foi embora daquele lugar, daquela praça e pela primeira vez na vida, queria de fato sumir daquela cidade e nunca mais voltar. Sentiu tanto ódio do irmão, tanta raiva que se pudesse o matava ali mesmo. Correu para a floresta, onde se sentia mais seguro e mais acolhido. Caminhou sem rumo pelo meio do mato, sem se importar com os leves arranhões que seu corpo branco e desprotegido recebia. O sol quente só piorava a situação. O deixava mais irritado, não gostava do calor e odiava a sensação de cansaço que o tempo quente proporcionava.

Ficou andando sem rumo por várias horas, até o sol baixar e sumir no horizonte trazendo as estrelas e a brisa gélida da noite. Seus pés clamavam por um descanso e sua respiração podia ser ouvida a distância. Seu corpo formigava e sua cabeça era uma confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos. Ele não conseguia parar de ver os flashes de Gilliana sorrindo para Manigold, dos lábios dele encontrando o rosto delicado dela, dos braços dela se entrelaçando em volta do pescoço dele, da alegria estampada no rosto dos dois.

Por fim, deixou seu corpo cair no chão de tanta exaustão. Sentia-se mole e cansado, mas a raiva ainda estava aflorada dentro do seu ser. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu dormir, nem que por alguns minutos, o suficiente para aquela sensação se afastar de vez do seu coração e sua mente voltasse a tomar conta de seu corpo. Estava fora de si, era apenas uma criança de dez anos de idade, não tinha que se preocupar com essas coisas e nem se sentir daquele jeito. Muitas vezes desejou ser como qualquer outro menino da sua idade, muitas vezes culpou o destino por ele ser assim, por ele ser diferente.

Queria ser igual à Manigold, queria ser igual a ele em tudo, até no controle da magia. O irmão era perfeito, era elogiado sempre, era o preferido do Rei e da Rainha. Já tinha um lugar certo ao lado deles só por causa de Albafica, o jovem príncipe nunca se interessou por Darius, nunca nem ao menos quis trocar meia dúzia de palavras com ele, nem fazia questão de tê-lo por perto. Sentia repulsa e até mesmo nojo de Darius por ele ser tão esquisito. Albafica nunca precisou falar aquilo, Darius conseguia enxergar em suas atitudes, em seus gestos e até na maneira que o mesmo o olhava.

Quando ele pensou que finalmente as coisas seriam diferentes, que Gilliana havia chegado para mudar completamente o rumo do destino, que ela seria a pessoa que colocaria uma pedra em seu passado e que proporcionaria um futuro brilhante para os dois, ela simplesmente se sujeitou aquela cena explicita e ridícula de afeto, se pelo menos aquele afeto fosse direcionado a ele, mas não, por que tudo tinha que ser para o seu irmão? Mordeu os lábios inferiores com força. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo seu queixo até o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que a dor assolava a sua boca, a sua dor de cabeça sumia aos poucos.

Concentrou sua energia naquele ponto, queria esquecer tudo e a todos. Precisava retomar as rédeas de sua vida. Afrouxou o aperto dos lábios quando finalmente as batidas de seu coração voltaram ao normal. Agora ele podia escutar tudo ao seu redor. O pio das corujas e o rastejar das cobras a caça de algum animal pequeno. Abriu os olhos e se permitiu ver as estrelas. Estava em uma bela clareira, nunca tinha chegado até ali antes, mas não se importou, ficou até um pouco satisfeito consigo mesmo. Aquele lugar agora seria somente dele.

* * *

**Cidade de Nawar - Cinco anos depois.**

- Darius, o que você tem? – Gilliana estava em pé ao lado dele. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque elaborado e sua franja cai por cima de seus olhos azuis. – Você anda tão distante ultimamente.

- Nada. – disse secamente. – Eu não tenho nada.

Era verdade. Há cinco anos ele passou a ignorar qualquer tipo de sentimento que teimava em crescer dentro do seu peito sempre que Gilliana estava por perto. Ela e Manigold viviam juntos, porém, nunca mais demonstraram aquele tipo de intimidade de novo. Darius sabia que eles nutriam sentimentos um pelo o outro, isso era evidente, mas não se importou, não quis se importar e jogou todo aquele sentimento que tinha para com ela, no fundo de sua alma, um lugar bem distante, que nem ele mesmo podia alcançar.

- Eu não te entendo. Eu realmente não te compreendo. Teve uma época que eu achei que nós dois pudéssemos ser amigos, pudéssemos ser próximos, mas você me afastou do nada, me bloqueou. O que eu te fiz?

- Nada. Você não me fez nada.

- Então por que essa mudança? – Ela tentava entender.

- Você me faz essa pergunta há cinco anos, princesa. – Ele a encarou com os olhos distantes. – O que você quer ouvir?

Gilliana deu um passo para trás. Levou a mão até o peito que subia e descia conforme a sua respiração ficava acelerada. Ela estava completamente arrasada. Há cinco anos havia perdido ele para sempre. Ela não compreendia o porquê, nem o que tinha feito para tratá-la com tanta indiferença assim. Eles eram amigos, ela gostava dele, e tinha certeza que ele gostava dela. Ela queria tanto que ele fosse seu irmão, o irmão mais novo que sempre implorou para os pais lhe darem.

- O que eu quero ouvir? Eu quero ouvir a verdade! O que aconteceu há cinco anos?

- E por que você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Porque eu consigo enxergar nos seus olhos que você mudou. Não só comigo, mas com todos. Você sempre foi um menino que gostava de ficar sozinho, mas em alguns momentos do seu dia, você passava com o Mani e comigo...

- Mani? – Ele perguntou com certo nojo. Não queria demonstrar aquilo, mas nem sempre estar próximo dela fazia com que ele tivesse controle absoluto de seus sentimentos.

- Mani. – Ela o encarou incrédula. – Manigold, seu irmão!

Silêncio.

- O que eu vejo em seus olhos agora é inveja. – Ela cerrou os punhos. – Você tem inveja do Manigold?

- Eu?! Inveja do meu irmão? – Ele quase riu da pergunta dela. – Nunca. – Ele disse a palavra com raiva, seus dentes estavam trincados e sua respiração alterada.

- Eu não acredito! – Ela levou as mãos ao rosto e sacudiu a cabeça. – Então era isso. Esse tempo inteiro você nutria esse sentimento mesquinho pelo seu irmão!

- Você está alterada e equivocada. Eu não nutro qualquer sentimento pelo meu irmão, não sei por que nutriria.

- Não sabe?! – Dessa vez era ela que quase gritou. – É seu irmão! Você deveria amá-lo! Suponho que o ame?!

Silêncio.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Eu não consigo acreditar no que estou vendo. Cadê o menininho que eu conheço? Cadê o verdadeiro Darius?

- Esse é o verdadeiro Darius! – Ele aumentou o tom de voz. – Esse sou eu de verdade! Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso! Diz que me compreende, então, deveria saber que eu sou assim!

As lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto branco dela. Ela não pode mais se segurar, estava com aquele sentimento preso dentro do coração dela há cinco anos. Ela o amava, amava com todas as suas forças, assim como amava Manigold. Ela sempre ficou na dúvida em relação ao qual irmão amava mais, ela sabia que aquele sentimento que crescia dentro dela um dia a iria prejudicar. E ela sabia que o motivo de Darius ter se afastado dela, tinha sido pela sua escolha, ela escolheu Manigold. Escolheu-o por vários motivos, mas ali, agora, vendo o estrago que aquilo tinha ocasionado em Darius, ela realmente pensou que talvez tivesse tomado a decisão errada. Jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, sem dar a oportunidade para ele se desviar dela ou recusar o seu carinho.

Aquele gesto o pegou desprevenido. Ele pode sentir o calor do corpo dela de encontro com o seu. O cheiro doce das flores emanava de sua pele perfeita, sentiu o aperto dos finos dedos dela em suas costas rígidas. Todo o sentimento que antes estava enclausurado no mais profundo buraco negro dentro de si voltou à tona. Como se nunca tivesse sido preso antes. Ele retribuiu o abraço com força, segurou os cabelos dela por entre seus dedos desmanchando aquele belo coque e finalmente pode sentir a maciez do mesmo, ela estava ali abraçada com ele, tão indefesa, tão perfeita, tão sublime. Ele beijou a curvatura do pescoço dela, ela estava quente, pode escutar ela gemer quando sentiu os lábios dele se afastarem do corpo dela.

Ele se afastou com cautela, o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. Ela ainda chorava, seu rosto estava vermelho, assim como o seu nariz, mas o que mais chamou a atenção dele, foi aquele sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que ele viu nos lábios dela no dia em que seu irmão entrou para o exercito do Rei. Os olhos dela brilhavam tanto, talvez mais do que naquele dia. E ele soube, soube que ela era dele. Que ela o desejava assim como ele a desejava desde o primeiro dia em que a vira. Ela depositou a mão esquerda no rosto dele com ternura. Ele apreciou cada momento daquele toque.

- Eu amo você Darius, eu sempre amei você! Eu pensei que esse amor que eu nutria por você fosse amor de irmão, o mesmo que eu sinto por Albafica, mas não. Eu sempre me enganei. Você sempre foi uma incógnita para mim, um mistério, um mistério que eu queria desvendar. Que eu quero desvendar. – Ela ficou a acariciar o rosto dele. – Eu não sei o que fazer Darius, eu não consigo escolher entre vocês dois.

Ele compreendeu. Ele já havia compreendido aquilo. Ela amava os dois. Ele e Manigold. Naquele dia ele achara que ela tinha feito a escolha dela, mas agora, ela estando ali em seus braços, ele sabia que ela estava na dúvida. Que ela poderia ser dele, somente dele e de mais ninguém.

- Eu amo você Gilliana, desde o primeiro dia em que eu a vi com aquele lindo vestido rosa cheio de babados. – Ela sorriu para ele quando ele mencionou o vestido. - Você estava divina e encantadora, roubou meu coração sem nem ao menos avisar. Eu quero que fique comigo, quero que seja a minha esposa, quero que seja minha e de mais ninguém! Eu posso te fazer feliz, eu serei aquela pessoa que lhe dará o mundo inteiro.

- Eu não quero o mundo Darius, eu apenas quero o seu amor, quero ser feliz ao seu lado, quero envelhecer ao lado do homem que eu amo, mas eu quero ter certeza que é você e não o seu irmão, não quero cometer erros, não quero ser o pivô da sua briga com o seu irmão, não quero estragar a amizade de vocês dois.

- Eu nunca fui próximo do Manigold, Gilliana. Ele tinha a vida dele e eu a minha, ele sempre foi próximo do seu irmão, já eu, sempre fui sozinho. Nunca pedi a ajuda dele para nada e nem nunca pedirei. Manigold é meu irmão, somente isso. Não nutro e nem nunca nutrirei sentimento algum por ele, ou por qualquer outra pessoa, eu só amo você. Eu só tenho sentimentos por você.

- Darius, Manigold é seu irmão, te ama. Sempre disse isso para todos ouvirem, porque você não o ama também? O que foi que ele fez?

- Ele não fez nada! – Darius se afastou dela. – Ele nunca faz nada. Eu simplesmente não tenho sentimentos por ele e acabou.

- Como posso acreditar que você realmente me ama se nem ao seu irmão, sangue do seu sangue você ama?

- Não compare você a ele, Gilliana. Você é diferente de todos, desse lugar, das pessoas de todo mundo!

- Desse lugar? – Ela perguntou. – Como assim desse lugar?! Aqui é a minha casa, o meu lar, o meu povo!

- Eu sei! Mas eu não pretendo ficar aqui Gilliana, quero conhecer o mundo, quero viajar por essas terras, quero conhecer o desconhecido!

- Eu não posso sair daqui Darius, esse lugar irá ser o meu túmulo, eu irei governar com o meu irmão! Se você quer tanto assim sair pelo mundo, vá! Mas saiba que eu não vou estar aqui te esperando. – Ela deu as costas para ele e foi andando a passos lentos e curtos até a saída.

- Gilliana. – Ele a chamou antes que ela pudesse deixá-lo. – Você pode vir comigo sim. Você pode deixar Nawar nas mãos do seu irmão! Ele é o primogênito mesmo, ele é o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono, você não deve nada a essas terras, ou povo daqui!

Gilliana respirou fundo e voltou-se para encará-lo nos olhos. Ela tinha sido ingênua em acreditar que ele seria a escolha certa. É claro que ela o amava, mas sabia que ele era egoísta, sempre foi, desde pequeno. Ele pensaria nele e no que seria melhor para ele e não para ela e seu povo. Manigold era diferente, ele era perfeito. Ele pensava nela, pensava no irmão, pensava em Albafica. Estava mantendo o irmão vivo. Além de manter o irmão vivo, estava trabalhando em uma barreira ao redor de Nawar. Ele todo dia recitava os mesmo encantamentos ao redor das muralhas de Nawar, para protegê-la de qualquer inimigo que um dia Nawar viria ter. Ele queria o bem de todos, não só o próprio, ele estaria disposto a dar a própria vida por todos, inclusive por Darius.

- Não, Darius, eu não posso. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ser egoísta com o meu povo. Eu não posso deixar Nawar nas mãos do meu irmão! Ele é uma pessoa doente! Ele precisa de mim, precisa do meu amor! – Gilliana estava tranquila, por mais que as palavras fossem duras, ela estava tranquila como há muito tempo não se sentia. – Eu devo tudo a essas terras, Darius. Devo tudo a esse povo. Devo a minha vida toda para as pessoas daqui. Eles são os bens mais preciosos dos meus pais! E eu vou manter todos em segurança como deve ser! Se você quer ir embora, vá! Você já me mostrou o verdadeiro Darius. Eu já sei o que você quer, eu já sei quais são os seus sonhos, e infelizmente eu descobri que eu não faço parte deles.

- Você é o meu sonho! – Ele se aproximou e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela. – Você está em primeiro lugar!

- Não! Não sou não! – Ela se afastou dele. – Eu não estou em primeiro lugar na sua vida! Você está em primeiro lugar, você e a sua... a sua... – Ela não terminou a frase. Ela queria chorar, mas não o faria mais, nunca mais derramaria uma lágrima por ele.

- A minha o que? – Ele perguntou sério.

- A sua grandeza! A sua mania de se achar melhor que os outros, melhor do que o nosso povo, melhor do que o seu irmão! A sua inveja o está cegando. Não, você já está cego!

- Eu sou melhor que o meu irmão! Eu sou melhor do que qualquer um desse maldito lugar!

- Sim! Maldito! Sim, diga tudo o que está ai dentro de você! –Ela falou alterada. – No fundo a cega era eu!

- Eu realmente amo você, Gilliana!

- Não! Não ama não! Você só ama a si próprio!

- Gilliana...

- Não! Eu não quero mais ouvir! – Ela o interrompeu. Ela sabia que se ele falasse mais, talvez ela desse um passo em falso, talvez ela acreditasse nas mentiras dele. Ela tinha que se manter firme. – Você não é digno do meu amor, Darius! Seu irmão é! Você não! – Dizendo isso ela o deixou sozinho, saiu do grande salão real correndo, seus passos ecoavam conforme corria, porém, o que mais ecoava no grande salão era o soluço de seu choro.

As palavras dela foram como bofetadas na cara dele. Doeram muito. Doeram mais ainda quando ela disse que Manigold era digno do amor dela e não ele. Mais uma vez Manigold ganhava. Ele estava sempre a um passo à frente. Ele sempre conseguia aquilo que ele desejava. Darius o odiou ainda mais. Sentiu o corpo tremer de raiva. Sua cabeça começou a latejar, seus olhos começaram a ficar embaçados. Ele estava chorando? Ele realmente estava chorando? Gilliana há poucos minutos atrás estava em seus braços, linda, bela e perfeita. Agora ela era uma pessoa completamente intocável, distante e impossível.

Escutou um grito ecoar pelo salão, nem havia se dado conta de que o grito era dele. As armaduras que estavam em cada lado do salão uma ao lado da outra, começaram a cair um depois da outra sem parar, no final, nenhuma delas estava em pé. Há muito tempo que Darius não usava a magia dele. Ele sentiu a mesma preencher o seu corpo por completo, tinha se esquecido de como era a sensação. Levantou-se do chão gélido e correu para longe do castelo, mas uma vez ele estava fugindo, como há cinco anos. Ele já estava farto de fugir, ele já estava farto daqueles sentimentos.

Ele iria enterrar aquilo, ele iria acabar de vez com aquele amor por ela. Ela que não merecia o amor dele. Ninguém merecia nada dele. Ele era bom demais para se doar para alguém, as pessoas que deveriam amá-lo, bajulá-lo, implorar para que ele ao menos soubesse que elas existiam. Ele não invejaria mais o irmão, porque ele era melhor que o irmão, ele era melhor que qualquer um. Ele era o começo, o meio e o fim.

Mais uma vez estava na floresta, ele não sabia o que era aquela sensação estranha que o levava sempre para aquele lugar, ele nem ao menos sabia o porquê de gostar tanto de lá. Caminhou, caminhou e caminhou. Embrenhou-se no mato, se cortou e gritou um pouco mais. Extravasou toda a raiva que estava acumulada por anos dentro de si mesmo. Conforme andava, foi absorvendo a energia das plantas e dos pequenos insetos que estavam a sua volta. Foi deixando um rastro de morte por onde passava. Não se importou. Alguém tinha que sofrer aquilo que ele estava sofrendo. Gilliana o matou por dentro, o quebrou e ele nunca mais seria o mesmo, ele nunca mais se permitiria amar outra pessoa.

"_Darius."_

Ele parou bruscamente. Escutou alguém chamando pelo seu nome ao longe. Virou em todas as direções à procura da voz, mas não viu nada.

"_Darius."_

Agora ele escutou melhor. Olhou na direção que a voz o chamou e foi até ela. Não estava com medo, só raiva. Talvez ele pudesse descontar a raiva dele nessa pessoa.

"_Darius."_

Virou à esquerda quando chegou perto de um grande carvalho grande e continuou andando. Foi seguindo com pressa, estava ansioso para saber quem o chamava.

"_Darius."_

A voz o chamou de novo, agora ele escutava perfeitamente. Ela vinha de dentro de uma pequena caverna que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Fez uma pequena bola de fogo por entre os dedos e entrou na caverna sem medo algum.

- Quem está ai? Quem me chama?

"_Aqui."_

_- _Onde? Mostre-se!

Ele iluminou todos os cantos da caverna, não tinha nada e nem ninguém. Tinha acabado de chegar ao final da mesma. As paredes estavam sujas de alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu identificar, talvez fosse enxofre. Manteve a mão o mais próximo possível de seu corpo. Não queria tacar fogo em nada, muito menos em si próprio.

"_Darius."_

A voz agora vinha de trás. Ele se virou abruptamente e se atreveu a erguer o braço com as chamas para iluminar melhor. Uma grande sombra com grandes olhos vermelhos lhe encarava. Seus dentes eram afiados e brancos. Estava sorrindo para ele. Darius não sentiu medo, só curiosidade.

- O que é você? – Ele perguntou rispidamente. – Como sabe o meu nome e o que quer comigo criatura?

- Eu sou tudo, Darius.

Agora ele tinha uma visão melhor da criatura, ela era uma fumaça preta e não uma sombra. Era grande e larga. Não tinha pés e nem mãos. Parecia uma nuvem negra com olhos e dentes bem afiados.

- Para mim você não é nada! – Darius falou debochadamente.

A criatura riu alto. O som ecoou pela caverna, fazendo com que Darius tampasse os ouvidos e acabasse extinguindo o fogo de sua mão no processo. O lugar ficou um breu. Ele não podia ver nada, nem a palma de sua mão. Sentiu algo roçar em seu corpo, ele sabia que não era algo vivo, sabia que era a criatura, ela estava próxima, sentia o seu bafo fétido em seu pescoço e o calor que irradiava de seu corpo.

- Você é muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar.

Darius cansou de ficar sendo rodeado pela criatura e voltou a produzir fogo pelos seus dedos. Quando o fogo iluminou a caverna mais uma vez, um homem estava parado na sua frente, apenas a alguns metros de distância. Ele era alto, forte e seus cabelos eram negros como carvão, os olhos que tinham a mesma cor que a da criatura, eram vermelhos sangue.

- Quem é você? – Ele perguntou receoso. Era a primeira vez que não queria saber a resposta de uma pergunta.

- Você era muito pequeno para se lembrar de mim. – O homem cruzou os braços sem parar de sorrir um minuto se quer. – Não se lembraria de um pobre homem como eu.

- Você não pode ser... Você não seria...

- Seria?! – Ele incentivou Darius a terminar a frase.

Silêncio.

- Sim. – Ele estalou a língua de forma pensativa. – Eu sou essa pessoa sim, mas também posso ser esta. – O homem se transformou em uma linda mulher. Seus cabelos eram pretos azulados, seus olhos eram de um azul intenso, sua pele era pálida e seu sorriso era genuíno. Ela abriu os braços para direção de Darius. – Venha meu filho, venha para os braços de sua mãe!

- Mãe... – Ele queria correr até ela e a abraçar, mas algo o mantinha fixo no chão. Ele sabia que aquela não era a sua mãe, sabia que ela estava morta, mas vê-la assim, na sua frente era uma tentação. Ele não se lembrava do rosto dela, nem de nada. Sentia inveja de Manigold quando ele a mencionava, quando ele mencionava o quanto ela era magnífica. E vendo-a ali, na sua frente, ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela realmente fora uma mulher extraordinária.

- Não se acanhe, venha! – Ela abriu mais ainda os braços para ele.

- Não! – Ele disse firme. – Você não é minha mãe! Minha mãe morreu!

- Sim, sua mãe morreu. – A voz fria e grossa que saiu por entre os lábios daquela linda mulher, fez o estômago de Darius se revirar. – Talvez, se eu for esta pessoa.

A mulher se transformou em Gilliana. Linda, ela ainda era pequena. Estava com a mesma roupa que usou no dia de sua benção. Aquele belo vestido rosa cheio de babados, seu sorriso era genuíno e ela lhe encarava com aquele mesmo olhar de algumas horas atrás, quando confessou que o amava.

- Gilliana... – Ele estava confuso. Era ela na sua frente, tão linda e perfeita. – Não! – Ele fechou os olhos com força. – Não! Essa não é ela! Como ousa a se transformar nela? Como ousa a sujar a imagem dela? – Ele cuspiu as palavras com desprezo.

- Darius, meu amor. – A voz era de Gilliana. – Você não me deseja? – Ela se transformou na versão mais velha.

Estava com uma camisola branca, seu corpo era perfeito, lindo e ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de possuí-la ali mesmo. Cerro os punhos com força, sentiu as unhas entrarem em sua carne, a dor era a melhor amiga dele agora, a dor lhe tirava o desejo. Ele conseguiu clarear os seus pensamentos.

- Você não é ela! Você nunca será ela! – Ele se afastou um pouco mais da criatura, se afastou até sentir suas costas tocarem a parede da caverna. – O que quer comigo? Diga logo de uma vez!

- Você é mais forte que o seu pai. – Gilliana sorriu. – Muito mais forte que ele. Seu pai era um perdedor, um idiota como qualquer outro ser que habita estas terras. Ele se encontrou comigo no passado...

- Eu não quero saber! – Darius disse firme. – Não quero saber nada a respeito dele!

- É claro que quer! – Gilliana gargalhou. – Você precisa saber a sua origem Darius, precisa saber o porquê é assim!

- Minha origem? – Ele sussurrou cheio de dúvidas e curiosidade.

- Sim. Sua origem. – Gilliana andou até ele e colocou sua pequena mão nos ombros de Darius. – Eu sei tudo sobre você e sua família. Eu posso te contar...

- Não toque em mim. – Ele se afastou dela. – Eu quero saber, mas...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – A criatura mudou de forma. Transformou-se em Manigold. Um Manigold pequenino, talvez uns cinco anos de idade. – Está melhor assim? – Perguntou com a voz do irmão, porém infantil.

Silêncio.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim. – Manigold sentou-se em uma cadeira que antes não estava ali. Ele teve que subir nela, igual a uma criança mesmo, quando finalmente conseguiu sentar, seus pequenos pés não alcançavam o chão da caverna e ficavam balançando para frente e para trás. – Seu pai me procurou quando ainda era jovem, quando ainda tinha alma. Ele me pediu ajuda, ele era um viciado em jogo, assim como os seus tios. Eu disse a ele que o ajudaria, se ele me desse a alma dele como pagamento, afinal, eu não trabalho de graça jovem Darius.

Darius apenas o encarou enojado.

- Seu pai nem pensou duas vezes. Ele não sabia que a alma dele era algo importante. Ele nem ao menos perguntou o do porque de eu querer a alma dele, ele só queria o dinheiro, ele só queria o poder. Ele aceitou e teve tudo o que queria. É claro que a sorte dele não duraria para sempre e também, não se deve fazer acordos com demônios não é meu querido Darius? – Manigold o encarou sorrindo. Suas pequenas mãozinhas estavam sobre o colo e ficavam se esfregando uma na outra. – Logo depois a sua mãe ficou grávida de você. Esse foi o maior prêmio que eu poderia ter ganhado. Você era tudo o que eu queria. Uma alma corrompida antes mesmo de nascer, uma alma que já não lhe pertencia desde o nascimento. Sua alma já era minha.

- Minha alma é somente minha!

- Não meu querido, não é não. – Manigold o encarou. – Vou ser honesto com você criança, sua alma ainda não é completamente minha, por causa da sua mãe. Você tem 10% dela ainda. É claro que não a terá para sempre, pois eu pretendo fazer um acordo com você.

- Não estou interessado! – Ele disse friamente.

- É claro que está! Deixa-me terminar de contar a história e depois a gente conversa sobre o que eu tenho em mente e ai você me diz se está ou não interessado. – Manigold o encarou sorrindo. – Vejamos, onde eu parei... A sim. Claro na gravidez da sua mãe. Ela realmente era linda, mas voltando. Sua mãe passou a gravidez feliz e contente por saber que teria outro filho, ela não fazia ideia do que o seu pai fazia, ela o aturava, ela o amou muito, isso antes dele se entregar para mim, depois ele passou a ser agressivo e violento e às vezes um tanto frio, afinal, ela ainda era a esposa dele e ele usufruía perfeitamente do corpo dela.

Darius mordeu os lábios com força, sentiu o sangue escorrer pelos lábios. Estava com raiva, raiva daquela criatura, raiva do pai e com pena da mãe, pena de uma pessoa que ele nunca chegou a conhecer.

- Não fique assim, eu nem te contei a história toda ainda. – Manigold continuava a balançar as pequenas pernas. – Ela, a sua mãe, só estava com ele por sua causa e por causa do seu irmãozinho. Quando a sua mãe estava prestes a ter você, faltando apenas uns dois meses, o seu pai me procurou mais uma vez. Ele me pediu outro favor, ele disse que a sua mãe estava grávida, eu já sabia é claro, eu sei de tudo, ele disse que precisava de dinheiro para por na mesa e que tinha perdido tudo que conseguira. Ele queria um novo acordo. Prometeu-me outra alma. É claro que eu cedi na hora, outra alma, sempre é bem vinda. – ele suspirou saudoso. – Então no dia do seu nascimento eu procurei o seu pai e cobrei o que ele havia me prometido. É claro que ele não tinha nenhuma alma para me dar. Ele então quis me oferecer a sua alma, e a sua alma eu não podia aceitar, pois ela já era minha praticamente. Seu pai não tinha um pingo de amor fraterno por você, agora, ele amava o seu irmão, quis levar a alma de Manigold para mim, mas ele não quis, era o primogênito dele, então pedi a alma dele, e é claro que ele era fraco e covarde. Ele então fez a única coisa que podia fazer naquela situação, ofereceu a alma de sua mãe.

- Ele fez o que?! – Darius tentava se controlar, tentava manter a calma.

- Isso o que você ouviu. Ele me deu a alma de sua mãe e como ela estava muito fragilizada e se ela estivesse viva poderia acabar com os meus planos, eu a trouxe para junto de mim. Ela está aqui agora dentro do meu belo corpinho. Eu me alimento de almas meu querido, elas são deliciosas. – Manigold desceu da cadeira e andou até ele. – Não me olhe assim. Eu sou o que sou, esta é a minha função, a minha origem, é o meu propósito.

- Minha mãe está sofrendo?

- Sim. Todos os segundos, minutos, horas e dias. Sempre está sofrendo. Eu causo isso nas minhas almas, elas são minhas, eu posso fazer o que bem entender.

- O que aconteceu com o meu pai? – Ele perguntou com raiva.

- Eu já irei lhe contar. Vejamos, eu parei na parte que você nasceu e que a sua alma já me pertencia, que o seu pai me deu a da sua mãe, e que ele ama mais o seu irmão do que você... Acho que é só isso. Não, tem mais uma coisa. Eu tenho planos para você Darius...

- Que planos?

- Mate o seu pai e eu lhe darei um presente.

- Meu pai está vivo?!

- Sim. Está. – Manigold se transformou na criatura negra com olhos vermelhos. Sua voz voltou a ser grossa e gélida. – Mate o seu pai e eu o farei Cavaleiro de Dragão!

* * *

E ai povo, tudo de boa na lagoa?! Espero que todo mundo esteja bem. Então cá está o segundo capítulo do Gaiden. E está enorme.

UISHAUIOHSOUIAHSUIAHUSIHAUISHAUISHUIA

Tive que me controlar para não ficar gigantesco. Queria terminar tudo neste capítulo, mas tenho muita coisa ainda para explicar. Espero que gostem e que não me matem pela demora. Agora eu vou ler as fichas de FS e se Deus quiser dar o resultado. E feito isso, pego HS, que vai começar a pegar fogo.

USHAUISHUAIHSOUIAHSUIHAUISHAUISHUI

Quero agradecer a Paula e a Marcela por betarem para mim o capítulo. Amo vocês meninas.

É isso ai, borá responder os recadinhos.

* * *

_Respondendo os recadinhos felizes. ***OOO***_

**Marcela Augusto** – Eu sei que é você! USHAUISHAIUSHAUIHSUIAHSUAI É claro que tenho que te obrigar a mandar review. Eu sou motivada por elas. USHAUISHAUISHAUIHSUIA Se sabe que te amo amor!

Darius meu amor incondicional. Nunca fui muito com a cara do Mask em SS, mas quando comecei a escrever HS e o Gaiden, me apaixonei por ele.

**Krika Haruno** – Eles são lindos mesmo, eu amo escrever com eles, ainda mais quando são pequetuxos. Manigold e as mãozinhas gordinhas. Ai gente, não aguento.

Nesse capítulo dá para entender um pouco, um pouco só. No próximo vai ficar bem visível.

**Alecto Berkley** – Amor da minha videnha, senti a sua falta hoje no face... Ops... Disfarça. Obrigada por vim aqui e comentar, sei que não costuma fazer isso e fiquei felizona de ver uma review sua. Te amo demais Thami *-*

**Darkest Ikarus** – Espero que goste deste capítulo e que tenha ficado bem dark. USHIAOUISHAUIHSUAIHSUIAHSUIAHSUIAHUISHAUI

Darius sempre atrevido (L)

Gilliana o meu amorzinho, ela vai ser fundamental na história, espero que goste dela neste capítulo. Linda de morrer!

* * *

Então é isso. Respondi todo mundo e agora e partir para o próximo capítulo.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

Machê-san.


End file.
